percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Such a natural life
Chapter One-NO one cares if your famous My heart beats fast.Its not your fault I keep hearing my dad scream.The house is in flames.I stare at my fathers beatiful face slowly melt away into an evil like melted face with lots of issues.I run in there worrying my own face would melt awway too but I was to young to take precautins.I got in there and just then a man yelled."Cut!"my first instinct was run instead I fell.My dad caught me and I noticed it was all just a stupid movie he was practising. So that's how I started it out.I stupid girl who made her dad lose his BIG chance to be on a very amazing movie.But no he didn't get the part because I bothered the filmers.I had literrally thought that he was buring up inside our house.Now we live in America and he stars in Zillions of movies like:'Dont Praise a Stranger,The Devil Calls,Don't Act Like You Didn't,and a couple dozen more.'He was very famous during that period of time as for me I was just his spolied stupid daughter.Am I getting off topic here?Thought so.Okay,hi my name is Cleo Replica daughter of the famous Marks Repilca.I'm not supposed to brag so I wont.This is how it started. "Dad!"I called out. "Yes my princess?"he answered in a bright tone. "Where are you going,daddy?"my eyes were on him waiting kindly for an answer. "I'm going to a reharsel for a new movie dear."wehad spent seven years in america so he had lost his british voice. "Oh,okay."I had aslo lost my british voice but I still had my british temper,which isn't much of a steroytype more of a,"I have the temper of a rock"sorta thing. After my father left I ran up to my room and sobbed into my cushioned regal french pillows,as soft as clouds."He always does that promises to take me to the park and then has to do a rehearsel and forgets.Thats not okay for me it's very vile.Does he even think of me?Will he leave me like my mum?Why does he hate me so much?!He could at least say no sweetie I can't go to the park with you instead of promising it and then forgetting about it.And you know what makes it worse?This hasn't just started now,he's been doing it for almost a full millenia,and I'm not even that old." "Do your parents do the same thing?Like promise you something then push it away for themselves and not keep their promise?What does a promise mean to them anyway?If they don't care for us then why we're we even born?!Okay that's it my father has offically crossed the line."I had lost it because I was talking to myself. I got up from my bed and walked to my closet.It is a good thing that they taught me magic.I took out my magic wand and did a spell,''"I'm sick and tired of the over stretched world pack my things as I will need them If I will take my leave"''when I finished I saw my pink,re,and black bag on my bed with all my stuff in it.I took one more look at my room.A beautiful sky was painted on the roof and walls and floor as if I was in the sky,my bed was consitied of cloud matireals,and everything in my room made it look like I was in Heaven.Everything. "Ruca I'm going to the park tell my father that thats where I am and that he should've remembered."I shouted. "Okay Cleo.By the way Cleo todays your birthday isn't it?I have you a present stay for a second."Ruca my kind maid and closest friend brought me a heaven wrapped box with something in it.Kindly I opened it.Inside was a beautiful neckalace,bracelet,tiara,and another wand a newer one.Right there on the spot I began to cry I gave Ruca a big hug and thanked her. Then I was on myway saying see ya later to all maids and butlers who had been so kind and great friends and had never failed me.I was gonna miss them all so much.And they knew it to.Even though I told Ruca I was going to the park she knew where I was really going.When I left the house I felt a void living in New York didn't have anything to do with it just the fact that everyone at the house had given me beautiful presents even my dad who had left it on my drawer before he left.I had taken it with me without opening it even though I opened everyone elses.My new wand was carved with beautiful angels sitting on clouds everyone at the house knew I had enjoyed magic ever sense I was a child.I used another spell,''Take me to a place where I belong where everyone will treat me as nicely as they treat me here,''just then I was in a place where there were kids roaming around.All of diffrenet ages. They didn't look like they were gonna worship me so I put that thought away from me. ﻿ Category:Such a natural life Category:Chapter Page